Finding faith
by Little-pyro-girl
Summary: Roxas is raped and now won't open up to anyone. Will meeting Axel change all this? Sora can only hope that it'll help his twin get better. Now, everyting is spinning out of control, chapter six; mentions of suicide RoxasXAxel, SoraXRiku, perhaps RoxasXRik
1. pilot

-1**Hey people, this is my first fan fic Ever. Please review and tell how I could improve or whether you liked it or not. Any way's, enjoy.**

"Go away" I yelled, I slammed my bedroom door shut. Crying I fell to my knees, the last thing I needed was my brother trying to make me feel better. I didn't need to feel better, I just want everyone to leave me alone. More sobs escaped as I climbed onto my bed, I pulled the sheets around me.

I felt violated and used.

I was raped… I was walking home from work, when _he_ came up behind me. I didn't know what to do. Though what happened next…

More sobs escaped me. I couldn't even think it. Those eyes were burned into my head, it was like, if I didn't get out of there I would die. No one to hear my screams.

"Roxas. Please open up, you just stormed up to your room. I know your upset but why? Did Hayner try to get to you again? Come on bro, let me in. Please" Sora was begging, I guess I should let him in. But him seeing me like this, I would look pitiful.

"Fine" I answered, no emotion could be detected in my voice. I made sure of it. I walked over to my door and opened it. Sora was staring at me, I imagined what he saw.

His brother, Eyes red from crying, clothes ripped up and barely covering up his body. My hair was surely a mess, I was surely a mess. I didn't care. It was only my brother.

Sora came up and hugged me, trying to make me feel better. I couldn't bring myself to tell him what happened, it ripped me on the inside. I broke down, hugging him tight, he was my lifeline. Mum and Dad had gone out on a business trip leaving me and Sora alone.

Shortly afterward, I fell asleep. Still being cradled by my brother.

---------------------------------------

Roxas awoke in the morning only to find that he had been moved to his bed. Roxas wasn't too puzzled as to how he got there. He figured Sora probably carried him to bed…if that were possible.

"I really should get changed" Roxas thought numbly, climbing out of bed and opening the walk in closest. He pulled out the first thing that hr saw: Black kaki pants and a black top, with a black and white jacket.

After throwing his clothes on Roxas walked downstairs, Sora was in the kitchen with another person. As he came closer to the kitchen he realised the other voice to be Riku's.

Roxas walked into the large kitchen and leaned against the clean bench waiting for Sora and Riku to notice him. It didn't take long before Sora turned around and jumped when he saw Roxas leaning on the bench.

"Hey Roxas, how did you sleep? How do you feel? What was wrong last night? What happ-"

"Sora, don't" He warned him, Roxas' voice was dry and some what bitter. Sora nodded and smiled at him half heartedly.

"You were a bit heavy to carry so I called Riku up!" Sora said, walking towards Riku who had his arms open to Sora. Sora smiled as he leaned heavily on Riku, Riku landed a light kiss on Sora's cheek.

"Aren't we supposed to go to school today?" Roxas asked, he didn't feel like talking to any one. Roxas was just going to block everything out, it was the only way he felt he could deal with this.

"Oh, well, yeah but I was going to let you stay home. With what happened last night and all"

"And what would mum and dad say if they caught wind that I hadn't gone to school. No thanks. I'll see you later, I'm heading off"

"Do you want a ride?" Riku asked suddenly, Roxas saw the worry in his eyes. He didn't really want him to worry though, Riku wasn't his boyfriend after all.

"No thanks" Roxas picked up his bag, which was empty, and walked out of the house. Roxas grabbed his skateboard and rode off to school. At almost every turn he looked behind himself, he was on edge. Because he was always turning around it made him run into a few bins and other people.

Finally Roxas got to school, in one piece, I'll add. Because Roxas wasn't talking to Hayner he wasn't going to sit with that group today. He still had another group which he had a choice to sit with…Sora and Riku. Roxas refused to sit with them.

"Who knows what they'll get up to while I'm there" Roxas thought, he was about to go over to Sora but stopped. He just wanted to be alone. Instead Roxas walked to the library.

He was almost there when someone hugged him from behind. Roxas screamed, squirming out of that person's grip. Tears flowed freely down his face.

"Roxas…are you okay?" Namine asked, she didn't mean to frighten Roxas like that. He seemed really out of it. "Roxas?" Namine put a hand on Roxas' shoulder. He simply pushed her away.

"I'm fine, I gotta go" Roxas said quickly, he didn't wait for a respond. He ran to the library, hoping no one else he knew would be there. He grabbed a rather big book from the shelves and hid behind it once he sat down.

He took deep breathes, trying calm down his racing heart. And the tears that were surely to follow.

"It's okay Roxas, it's okay" He thought, trying to calm down. It was going to take a lot more to get him to calm down or even open up to any one any more.

Over the next week he became more isolated and quiet. He didn't even talk to Sora about anything like he did usually, when he arrived home in the afternoon's he would just go up into his room.

He still hadn't talked to Hayner or any other members of their small group. He avoided eye contact with just about everyone. When his parents arrived home from their business trip he just ignored them.

"I just, don't know what's wrong with him. He talks to me about everything, now. Nothing. I'm worried Riku" Sora and Riku were up in Sora's room. Riku placed a loving hand on Sora's shoulder. Riku had noticed Roxas' behaviour as well, he was worried about the young blond.

"Yeah, me too. Did he tell you anything before he just stopped talking to everyone?" Riku asked in a gentle yet strong tone. Sora shook his head, he felt like crying. Roxas was upset, he couldn't do anything to make him feel better.

"No. Do you think that- that something could've happened on his way back from work?" Sora managed to spit out.

Riku didn't say anything back, there was a strong possibility of that. Maybe an accident? Riku just sighed, and pulled Sora into his arms. Sora snuggled up to Riku before sobbing slightly. Whatever had happened to Roxas had a strong effect on Sora.

Sora hated it though how none of his friends even seemed the least bit worried or wanted to know what was going on. He only wished that he would find out soon.

------------------------------------------

Note: Roxas, didn't like me writing this. Poor Roxy. I'm not sure whether to continue this so please tell me what you think.


	2. The cafe

-1**Hey, thanks everyone who reviewed. I'm so happy so many people reviewed :-) **

**Thanks to:**

**Axeleoso**

**Hunted-snark**

**Roxastheguineapig**

**The Mad Empty Shell**

**loverofAkuRoku**

**For reviewing :)**

**Anyways to the story:**

**Two weeks since the last chapter. **

"Hey Bro, wait up" Called Sora, he ran to catch up to Roxas. Roxas rolled eyes to Sora and took off on his skateboard. He made it to a local café and went inside, he was glad that it was the weekend.

It was spacey, lounges joined together so that friends could hang out with each other, Roxas figured that it wasn't built for older people. Perhaps only for teenagers. The register was up at the back.

Roxas had never been in there before, he just always walked past it. But it seemed like a good place to chill.

Roxas walked up to the counter and brought out his wallet. Briefly glancing up at the board he decided to have a cold mango smoothie.

"Uh, could I have a mango smoothie?" He asked casually, looking up from his wallet to the person who was serving him. He had a mullet, not the best hairstyle to choose but Roxas thought it suited the guy.

"Sure" Came the bubbly, happy reply. "I'm Demyx by the way"

"Uh, that's nice"

"If you want you can sit down and I'll bring it to your table" Demyx offered. Roxas nodded, he had nothing better to do. And he's legs were aching. Roxas walked off and sat at the side up the back off the café, away from the window so Sora couldn't see him.

Sora had been worrying so much about him, he was fine though. He had everything under control, the nightmares had slowly reduced…if only by a bit. A while later Demyx walked up to Roxas' table and set the drink in front of him. The same over-excited expression on his face.

Demyx frowned slightly, looking around. Roxas thought that maybe he had lost something.

"Is everything okay?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, but where are your friends?" Demyx asked, twisting and turning around.

"I just…don't have any friends" Roxas answered with a shrug. Demyx's eyes widen.

"How could you not have any friends? Everyone needs to have friends, or at least someone to talk to! I know, I'll be your friend! I have a whole break to waste with you" Demyx said with a broad grin with his idea.

Roxas didn't really want Demyx to be his friend, he reminded him too much of Sora when he's happy. Which wasn't often now. Demyx quickly ran back to the counter and was talking to woman who Roxas supposed worked there.

Demyx walked back to Roxas' table with his own watermelon smoothie and sat down.

"So, what's your name?" Demyx finally asked, only just realising that he hadn't learnt the other kid's name yet.

"Uh Roxas"

"Sweet name, Hey what do you like more. Fire or Water?" Roxas was getting freaked out, the guy that was sitting in front of him was hyper-active. Though Roxas thought it was nice to have some company that didn't know him all that well.

Roxas thought about the question before replying.

"I think I'd go with Water" Demyx grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes!" Demyx said enthusiastically, punching the air.

"Okay, why's you ask for anyway?" Roxas asked taking another sip of the drink, it was sweet.

"Oh, my friend loves Fire, he's a pyromaniac. I love water, though I don't know whether there's a word for that…Anyways, he always says that everybody loves fire. But he's wrong, me and you are proof. You should meet him, he's really cool. Oh he's brother's having a party…tonight in fact. You should come, you wanna come?" Demyx must've been on a sugar high or something, the way he spat the words out so quickly Roxas only caught the generally gist of what he was talking about.

"Uh, I have no way to get there" Roxas lied, he didn't feel up to a party. Not with people he didn't know anyway, there would be so many people there. Roxas wasn't ready to go into a large crowded place, he had avoided the mall and other over-crowded places.

"That's okay, Axel and a few other's are coming here at four. Which is in like an hour or so, they're picking me up, I'm sure they wouldn't mind giving you a lift"

"I would have to tell my parents" Roxas gave another attempt to get out of the party.

"You can borrow our phone! Please come!" Demyx wined to Roxas. A pleading look in his eyes. Roxas caved, letting out a deep sigh he said.

"Fine"

"YAY!!" Demyx yelled out, people turned and stared, though when they saw who yelled they simply turned back. Roxas assumed that he did that often. Demyx hugged Roxas tightly, obviously extremely happy. Roxas panicked at the sudden touch, but Demyx's grip was tighter then Roxas gave me credit for.

"Please let go…of me…can't breath" Roxas was barely able breath with Demyx clinging onto him.

"Demyx, let go of the boy. Look at him" Came a girl's voice. Roxas looked over and noted that it was the girl that was behind the counter before.

"Oh, sorry Tifa, Sorry Roxas" Demyx said, backing away letting Roxas get his breath back. "I'll get you another smoothie while you wait, on the house!" Demyx said running away.

Roxas had freaked out slightly when Demyx had hugged him, he was so grateful that it didn't last long. Any longer and Roxas was pretty sure he would've lashed out at him.

Roxas received his other smoothie within a matter of minutes. He sat there for a hour and a half before Demyx let out a happy cry. Roxas looked to the door and saw four people enter the café. They must've been Demyx's friends.

Roxas was staring as they came in one after each other, it was the last guy who caught his interest red spiky hair, piercing green eyes. Roxas could only stare, these were Demyx's friends?


	3. The party

-1"Zexy!!!" Demyx cried out, tackling a emo-looking kid to the ground. The said Emo kid well, he could've been Goth, was trying in vain to get Demyx off of him.

"Demyx, get off of me. And you know well not to call me 'Zexy', it's Zexion" Zexion finally got Demyx off him and stood. Demyx however, was attached to Zexion's waist.

"Oh, I feel so unloved right now" The tall red hair, that Roxas had his eye on said, pouting. Roxas looked away quickly and continued to stare at the table, taking small glancing at the five teens.

"I'm sooo sorry Axel!" Demyx quickly apologized un attaching himself from Zexion and attached himself to Axel.

"I forgive you…for now" Demyx suddenly seemed to remember something as he gasped in remembrance. (if it's possible) Demyx ran over to Roxas' table and dragged Roxas over to the group. Roxas was in shock by the time he got over there.

"Guys this is Roxas, he says he's got no friends. So we're his new friends, and I said that he could come to your brother's party tonight. Roxas, that's Axel, over there is my dear Zexy! Then you got Marluxia, but don't pay any mind of him" Demyx whispered in Roxas' ear before continuing. "Then last but not least the only girl in our group Larxene" Larxene glared at Demyx.

"Shut up now, before I make you" Demyx whimpered behind Axel.

"I'm not saving you" Axel said pushing Demyx away, Axel had been looking at the new kid any way. He looked nervous, or scared. Probably both. Axel just smirked.

"Don't worry, they scare me too" Roxas jumped slightly, he turned and looked up at Axel. Axel smiled again.

"Can we go now please. This place is dull, no offence Tifa" Marluxia asked, knowing how good a fighter Tifa was.

"Yeah, lets get out of here" Axel agreed, he was still staring down at Roxas. The kid made him feel weird, even though the kid hadn't said anything to him directly he didn't care.

"Uh, so where's this party?" Roxas asked in a quiet voice, when everyone kept walking Axel stopped and waited for Roxas to catch up.

"You gotta talk louder then that Roxy, otherwise, no one's gonna hear ya" Roxas didn't say anything, just nodded. "Well…what did you say?"

"Oh…where's the party?" Roxas asked again, slightly louder, just so Axel could hear.

"Well, at my place of course. It might not be my party but Reno sure as hell ain't gonna stop me from having fun…Not like last year. He's a bastard for a brother I'll tell you that I mean seriously!" Roxas raised an eyebrow, hoping Axel would go on. Though he didn't. "So, coming to the party are ya. Might not be as boring now"

Roxas laughed quietly. Axel gave him a puzzled expression.

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's just, if my brother heard you say that he'd be laughing so hard he'd be in tears rolling on the floor" Roxas pictured that scenario, it made him giggle slightly.

"Your cute, you know" Roxas stopped dead in his tracks, looking up at Axel.

"What?" Roxas chocked out.

"Heh, what's wrong, never heard a compliment before" Axel said casually pulling his lighter out, starting to play with it.

"No, it's just…"

"Don't worry Roxy, It's okay" Axel said patting Roxas' shoulder.

"Hurry up, you guys are sooo slow!" Demyx complained, he was gripping Zexion's arm tightly with his own arm. Zexion seemed to be extremely tolerant when it came to Demyx.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down Demy" Axel said simply, he put his lighter away and walked briskly back to the group half dragging Roxas along with him.

"I can walk you know" Roxas stated, Axel shrugged.

"Then why'd you stop before?" Roxas didn't answer, he pretended he didn't hear the question.

"Oh Roxy, Didn't you say that you had to call your parents so that you could ask to come?" Demyx asked, glancing over his shoulder to be able to see Roxas. Roxas shook his head.

"Nar, they'd let me anyway" Roxas replied, he was beginning to have fun. He didn't want to have to go home just cause he's parents didn't want him to go to a party that he knew no one at. That sounded bad, not that he cared. He just really wanted to go.

"Oh, Okay"

"Say Roxy, how old are you any way?" Axel asked, Roxas was starting to dislike the 'nickname' Roxy they gave him. He didn't care, he never had a nickname before.

"Why? How old are you?"

"Seventeen" Axel replied with a shrug. "Do you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, don't you go to school?"

"Not any more he doesn't, nearly got us all suspended too, didn't you Axel?" Came Larxene's agitated voice. "How did it happen again. Oh that's right, you burnt down the school laboratory"

"You helped me!" Axel retorted. The rest of the group snickered, even Roxas to the slightest degree.

"Whatever" Larxene scoffed. Roxas glanced at Marluxia, he was walking just behind Roxas. Roxas felt uneasy as Marluxia was giving him an evil eye, though then Marluxia burst into a fit of laughter as Demyx tripped over himself. Only Zexion keeping him upright.

The sun was beginning to set as they arrived at Axel's place. It was like a mansion, in fact Roxas was sure that that was what it was. Loud music already blaring inside the house.

"Who did Reno invite anyway?" Larxene asked, walking towards the front door.

"Um, just a lot of random people at his school" Axel replied, the front door swung open revealing a very packed living room.

"What time was the party supposed to start?" Demyx asked, still clinging onto Zexion like a life line.

"Eight"

"At least Reno sticks to the time plan" Larxene commented, sarcastically. Considering it was only a quarter to six.

"Any one want a drink?" Axel asked, glancing around at his friends. "NO! Demyx, I'm not letting you have another alcoholic drink as long as I am alive! Do you understand me?" Demyx ignored Axel, and ran off. Dragging Zexion behind him.

"Depends, do they have anything non-acholic?" Roxas asked, sighing. The amount of people made him feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'll get you something nice. By the way Roxy, if you see Reno. Stay away from him"

"What?"

"Reno's a…well he takes advantage of people, anyone. See he's bi and well I think you're his type"

"_Great"_ Roxas thought with sarcasm but nodded all the same.

"Alright, I'll be back later"

Roxas was standing outside, the empty cup Axel had given him, which was full before, in his hands. He refused to go inside, it was suffocating. .

A guy came up beside him, and leant against the railings, just as Roxas was.

"Hey, you want a drink?" He asked. Roxas shook his head.

"No thanks, I hate acholic beverages" Roxas said with distaste. The man raised an eyebrow.

"These aren't alcoholic" Roxas hesitated before he grabbed the drink off the guy. He looked a lot like Axel, except older. _Maybe_ more mature.

"Is your name Reno by any chance?" Roxas asked, taking a sip. Whatever it was it tasted sweet.

"Yeah, how'd you know"

"Axel told me"

For almost an hour he talked to Reno, Reno occasionally went off to get a few more drinks for them before they continued on their conversation. Roxas had forgotten the warning Axel pushed him to remember.

Roxas began to feel sick, he couldn't think straight. He pushed himself off the railings and nearly fell to the ground. Reno however, stopped that from occurring.

"Maybe you should lie down, come up to my room. It's quieter up there" Roxas nodded slightly. Reno helped Roxas up the stairs and into Reno's room. It was huge, it was almost ten times bigger then his room.

"Wow" Roxas slurred slightly, he felt cold. Roxas knew a while ago that there was alcohol in his drink but it tasted to good to stop. Now he was beginning to regret it, especially being alone with Reno. He couldn't even remember how many drinks he had, ten maybe…he sculled them all.

"I want to find Axel" Roxas said, absent minded. Reno looked at Roxas and smiled, all the cute ones went after Axel.

"He's busy" Reno moved closer to Roxas. Roxas tried to back away but tripped over his own foot and fell on his ass. Reno bent down next to Roxas and smiled slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to go see Axel!" Roxas said, with as much determination he could muster. Which he had to admit wasn't much.

"He's busy" Reno whispered, he pinned Roxas to the floor, and covered Roxas' mouth with his one free hand to stop him from screaming. Muffled screams only barely escaped, Roxas squirmed and tried to get out of Reno's grip but he seemed to be too strong.

Tears sprung into his eyes, he tried to get out the predicament he partly put himself in though he knew he had no chance. Roxas felt too sick now, whatever happened after that was blank. He was pretty sure he passed out.

------------------------------------------

**No offence to Reno lover's out there, he seemed like the best person at the time. Anyways please review, I want to know what you think. Even if it's bad, terrible. I can deal!!**


	4. Jail Cells

-1**THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. IT MADE MY DAY!! Even though that was…a while ago. Anyways the story.**

Roxas came around slowly, someone was shaking him more then roughly. He slowly opened his eyes, through the silts he saw Sora staring down at him.

Panic written all over his twins face. Roxas sat up slowly, as he slowly remembered last night, tears sprung into his eyes. Sora hugged him tight.

"What happened? Why didn't you tell me you were going to that party, I only just got there as _he_ was about to-"

"I'm so sorry Sora, about everything!?" Roxas said sobbing, he had only just realised a moment ago where he was, he was back home.

"Please, Roxas. Tell me" Sora begged his brother, and so he did. The words came difficulty but once Roxas began to tell Sora what happened he couldn't stop. Soon all that had happened replayed in his mind, he shivered and closed his eyes.

"Roxas, that's horrible. You should've told me sooner, we have to go to the police" As Sora was going to stand up Roxas placed a firm hand on Sora's arm.

"Please don't" Sora could hear the strain in Roxas' voice. "Please" His eyes filled with tears.

"Alright" Sora caved sitting back down, Roxas sighed.

"Where's Axel?" Roxas asked finally, looking up at Sora. Sora glanced at Roxas and gave him a half hearted smile.

"I told him what was going on with Reno and he sort of attacked Reno…he's in a holding cell for a while. He's fine, just a bruised ego" Sora answered, even though Reno was the one who was utterly beat.

"What about the rest of his friends, the ones that I met in the café?" He knew Sora wouldn't have known he went to a café but he was sure Sora knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, they're sort of there with him"

Roxas stood and got off the bed.

"We have to go see them!" Sora nodded and stood as well, but stopped at the door staring at Roxas.

"Maybe you should, get changed first" Roxas looked down at himself and realised he was just in boxers.

"Oh, good idea" Roxas quickly got changed and they both made there way out of their home and stopped suddenly.

"Where is it?" Sora asked innocently, Roxas shrugged. How was he supposed to know, there was more then one police station where they could be. "Maybe Riku will, I'll call him up"

Roxas sighed, he was just begging for a chance to call Riku, and he got it. Sora didn't waste any time grabbing his phone and dialled Riku…he was on speed dial of course.

"_Hello?" _Came Riku's voice, by the sound of it Sora had just woken him up as it was only 8 in the morning.

"Hey, um you know, last night. What station was Axel taken too?"

"_That one, you know the one that you were taken to that one time when you-" _While they were talking Roxas realised that he shouldn't be so worried about the crazed red head, after all he didn't even like him…did he.

Sora shut his phone, blushing slightly. Roxas did not want to know what they talking about on the phone.

"They're in the station not to far from the party, um, I'll show the way" Sora said quickly running far in front of Roxas.

They reached the place within twenty minutes, Roxas opened the door and looked around. In the lined jail cells he saw a beat up Axel, the others seemed better off.

Demyx was sleeping on the bed, Zexion was leaning against the wall watching Demyx content. Murluxia was simply glaring at Axel from getting them into this…situation. Larxene was no where to be seen however.

Axel looked up when he heard the door of the station open, and there stood Roxas and some random kid he remembered to be Sora.

"Roxy, I told you not to stay, talk or anything with my brother! What the hell were you thinking!" Axel yelled at Roxas, afraid of how much Reno could've hurt the blond was painful to Axel.

Roxas looked away, Sora saw the pain in his face. Anger pumped through Sora.

"It wasn't Roxas' fault he didn't did anything, so stop!" The others were now quietly observing the three. Demyx however was still sleeping, adding a loud occasional snore.

"Sora, he's right" Roxas admitted, utterly defeated. "I was stupid"

"Hey, what do you think you kids are doing?" The officer who was leaning back heavily on his chair demanded to know.

"Um, Can they go yet?" Roxas asked indicating to the cell where his friends were imprisoned.

"Oh them, they were free to go earlier this morning" The man answered simply with a shrug.

"Why didn't you let them out then?" Roxas asked, more innocently then he wanted it to sound.

"They looked happy in there" Suddenly Axel screamed out to the man, who was smiling, happy that he got a reaction from at least one of them

"YOU MEAN WE SPENT ALL THIS TIME IN HERE WHEN WE COULD'VE BEEN OUT THERE!!" Anger pumped in his veins.

"No Axel, don't" Warned Zexion, knowing what Axel was going to do next. Even though Axel forgot that Roxas had never seen him do what he was a master at doing.

Axel's hands burnt up, lighting themselves on fire. The bars melted underneath the extreme heat of the fire. The officer fell off his chair and backed away. Roxas and Sora both did the same as the officer, minus the falling off the chair. Considering they weren't on chairs in the first place.

Axel stepped out of the cell, the others followed behind like it was the most normal thing in the world. Though when Axel noticed Roxas' face he froze. The kid looked so afraid, Axel regretted ever showing the kid without any warning.

Roxas ran out the door, not knowing what else he was supposed to do. Sora stayed though, he was deeply interested.

"You, control fire" Axel nodded slightly and stared out the door. "So…what happened to Reno then?"

"He planned to hurt Roxas, lets say he's in the intensive care unit and won't come out for a while" Even though Axel had known Roxas for a short amount of time, he felt that he had to protect Roxas with everything he had. Which is exactly what he did.

"What'd you do to him?" Sora rephrased the question.

"1st degree burns, Demyx tried to…extinguish Reno, sort too late though. Unfortunately he's alive" As if Zexion remembered that Demyx was still asleep he walked back into the cell and woke the younger teen.

Axel sighed, staring out the door Roxas had ran out of only moments before. What had he done, would Roxas want to even look at him let alone talk to him.

**-----------------------------------**

**My apologizes for not updating sooner, it has been crazy around home, with school and what not. Anyways I hope you like this. Because I love how Axel can use fire I had to add it in. Anyways please, please review.**

**SMiLE :p**


	5. Bad timing

-1Roxas stopped running when he reached the park, it was after all one of his favourite places. Though he noticed someone else there as well.

Riku.

Roxas smiled lightly and walked over to Riku who was sitting on the park bench.

"Hi, Riku" Riku looked up at his name being called, when he knew that it was Roxas he smiled back and waved.

"I thought you were with Sora" Riku observed, looking around to find the brunette no where in sight.

"Yeah, we went to the station and Sora's with Axel and that group" Riku nodded, knowing exactly what happened last night. However he knew it wasn't to be his place to yell at him.

"I see, how are you?" Riku asked, leaning back. Roxas just smiled sadly.

"You know what happened, don't you?" Roxas asked sighing he sat down next to Riku.

"Yeah, Sora talks a awful lot when he's stressed, or…high on candy. I never knew that someone could get high on candy. I was worried Roxas, that bastard could've hurt you…or worse. Be glad that Sora was there"

"You were there too, though, weren't you?" Riku laughed sheepishly, suddenly feeling a extremely different emotion for Roxas. Like he wanted Roxas to be his own he felt exactly how he did with Sora around.

"_Damn twins, just had to be twins" _Riku thought, glancing into Roxas' deep blue orbs. Mesmerised, just like how he was with Sora's

"Yeah, you know. You should've told someone where you were going, promise me you won't do that again?"

"Heh, your sounding like my mum, or Sora. Thanks Riku, I'm…glad that I found you here. It's just" Roxas sighed. "Everything's just falling apart for me at the moment, I guess I didn't want to think about anything. Cause if I did, I wouldn't be able to handle it"

Roxas stifled a sob, he turned away from Riku.

"You're not alone, you have Sora and-"

"I told Sora! He's the only thing that I call family! He didn't understand!" Roxas could feel the tears falling, he couldn't stop them.

Roxas could feel the tears falling, he couldn't stop them.

"But, what about that guy…Axel?" Roxas spun around to Riku, his eyes puffy from crying, he was biting his bottom lip that hard it was beginning to bleed.

"I'm not going to spill my life story with a guy I barely know!" Roxas cried to Riku, who just stared at Roxas taken back. Roxas seemed so composed, so well not happy, but him.

"…You can tell me" Riku proposed, Roxas let out another sob. Leaning onto Riku who pulled the small blond into a hug.

"You can't tell anyone" Roxas said through sobs, Riku nodded.

"Promise"

"…fine…when…I was…walking home. From work, someone came, up behind me…and…and…he" Roxas didn't continue, just buried his head in Riku's chest.

Riku remained quiet, rubbing Roxas' back in a circular motion.

"It'll be okay" Riku couldn't imagine who would do it, he was thinking at first someone simply robbed Roxas. But the Roxas he knew wouldn't change so sharply if it were to be so.

Riku cupped Roxas' chin and brought the blonde's eyes to meet his own. Roxas just stared back, familiar reassurance in the look Riku was giving to him.

"Thankyou Riku" Roxas whispered, closing his eyes he kissed Riku on the cheek. Quickly he pulled away. Riku smiled and unconsciously kissed Roxas back, though on the mouth.

(A/N…ew boy germs…hehe. Damn that's immature Sorry, back to the thing…story?)

Riku finally pulled away and saw Sora, standing not far from where they were sitting. Riku pulled away quickly.

"Shit…Sora!" Riku exclaimed running after Sora who ran away, not saying anything towards Riku or his brother. Roxas just sat there for a moment, then realised that Axel was there. Axel just glanced at Roxas before walking away.

"Axel, please stop" Why was Roxas acting like this, he and Axel weren't going out.

"Please" Roxas felt tears begin to well in his eyes. "Don't leave me alone"

Axel stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry" Roxas apologised, Axel smiled.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for…it's not like we're going out or anything" Yet as Axel said it, Roxas saw the hurt in his eyes.

Roxas just cried even harder and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Axel" Axel moved over to Roxas and bent down, hugging the boy close to his body.

"It's okay…really" Axel soothed, Axel felt sparks by just hugging the younger boy.

MEANWHILE

"Sora, please…come back!" Sora stopped dead in his tracks, turning the same look in his eyes as they were in Roxas' when he told Riku what happened.

"Riku…I'm sorry.." With that Sora turned around and kept walking. Riku leant against the wall. The only thought that came into his head was.

"_What have I done"_

------------------------------

**That's the end of that one. And yes, I'm sorry it took like ages…I was doing end of school stuff…tests. Understand?…so I'm sorry. I'll be better. Okay the 'relationship' with Axel and Roxas won't happen for a while. Axel's just being nice…And what shall happen with Riku and Sora…Review? Please?**


	6. The aftermath

-1Riku laid on his bed, it was unusual, to say the least. Usually, Sora would be pouncing on him or something. But after what he had did, he knew. Sora might never go back to him. Riku jerked up when his phone went off.

Riku sighed when he pulled it out, just a message. He flicked it open and read the message that was from Roxas:

'_Riku, I really think we need to talk. Sora hasn't talked to anyone, he hasn't even smiled for the past four days now. Why haven't you come over and said sorry, he won't listen to me. He needs you Riku, please. I can't see him like this'_

Riku felt bitterness arise in his stomach, with anger he texted back.

'_And what, you think he could see you upset the way you were. What the hell is wrong with you, piss off, don__'__t text me again__'_

After a few moments he got a reply saying;

'_Riku shut the Fuck up, this isn't about me. So what, I hate talking to people. But I'm really, really worried about Sora. I don't give a shit about how you feel about all this, get your ass over here and say something. ANYTHING to him' _

Riku seemed taken back by this comment, Roxas never swore…well not to the people he liked enough to considered them to be friends. Riku let out a heavy sigh and stood, Roxas was right.

The last time he knew Sora to be so down and depressed, he was almost close enough to commit suicide. Riku was there though, he stopped Sora.

Riku stood outside the twin's house, straightening up he knocked on the door, lightly. Though hard enough to be heard. The door opened and revealed a extremely sleepy red head.

"Axel!? What the hell are you doing here?" Riku cried in astonishment, eyes wide at the older teen.

Axel shrugged and leaned against the door's frame, quickly regaining his composer.

"I slept over, anything wrong with that Riku?"

"No, why would there be?" Riku snapped back, trying to get through the door. Axel smirked at Riku's expression.

"Oh, no reason"

"Let me through Axel, this isn't your home!" Riku retorted, glaring at Axel. Knowing that he could easily take Axel down.

"Axel! Is that Riku? I told you to let him in" Roxas called from the house, he came out and stood beside Axel, refusing to look into Riku's eyes.

"Sorry Roxy, whatever, come on in Ri-Ku" Axel said mockingly moving out of the way. Riku pushed past Axel and went inside.

"Where's Sora?" Riku said, naturally worried.

"He just went into the shower, do you want me to get him for you?" Roxas asked, still adverting his eyes.

"No, It'll be alright" Riku quickly climbed the stairs and heard the familiar running of the water. He knocked on the door, after a while and heard no answer he tried again, louder this time.

He threw open the door and gasped in shock and fear, he slid on the ground over to Sora's unconscious body. Riku checked Sora's pulse, there was one, it was faint and barely there. But Riku sighed knowing that there was a chance to save the one he loved. Blood was almost covering the white floor, quickly Riku pulled his phone and called an ambulance.

Riku pulled Sora up onto his lap, blood instantly staining Riku's clothes.

"Sora, no, no, Sora…I'm sorry. Please, wake up. Please, I…I love you. I can't forgive myself for what I did, I know…I," Riku's face was red and tears spilled out. "I don't know what I could do without you" Sora looked almost peaceful laying there. Riku couldn't bear to look at the cuts all along his arms and wrists.

Roxas ran into the bathroom, knowing instantly something was amiss, in shock he stared, knowing that what had happened had been his fault, no one else's and for that reason and knowing that his brother could be dead in a matter of minutes, it was all his fault.

"Sora" Roxas whispered, watching Riku cry over Sora's body. Axel came slowly, he had no clue as to what was happening, he saw Roxas first, slumped against the wall opposite the bathroom tears flowing from his face staring into the bathroom.

Then Riku and Sora, Axel didn't say anything, he knew that Riku was smart enough to call an ambulance. He walked over to Roxas, sitting down beside him he pulled Roxas into his lap. Roxas grabbed Axel's shirt and cried his heart out on his shirt.

Axel, who hated any kind of water just sat there, rubbing Roxas' back. Wondering mindlessly why Roxas wasn't the one kneeling over Sora.

"It's my fault, I…I should've known. Without Riku…Sora was…" Roxas couldn't finish, more tear came, a lump formed in his throat but he didn't care to clear his throat.

"It's alright Roxas, it's okay. The ambulance will be here soon, and he'll be fine, everything will be fine. Okay, I promise," Axel said quietly before adding in a whisper. "It'll be okay"

Not knowing that everything wouldn't be fine, that everything was about to fall apart for Roxas and his brother. And that he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

**Well, yeah. I guess I can only ask you guys to review, and hope Sora will be alright. Thanks for those who reviewed before anyways. **

**Hope I did alright on this chapter. **


	7. Now for something completely different

-1"Axel, calm down, man. What's going on?"

"_Roxas' brother got hurt, he cut his arm and something. I don't know the details, but, Roxas is like in shock. Maybe it wasn't so bad that it happened when it did, you know. It's like he forgot all about what my brother did. Dem, I gotta go, say hi to Leon and Cloud for me, I also give them permission to kill my brother. Bye" _

Demyx stared at the phone in his hands, confused. Cloud looked up from his seat, puzzled.

"What did Axel want?"

"…nothing. He just said that he gives you permission to kill his brother" Demyx said slowly, sorting through what Axel said then his abrupt hang up. Leon cried with joy punching the air.

"Finally!" Cloud rolled his eyes pulling Leon back onto the couch.

"Dem, if you're not going to do anything, could at least get us our drinks?" Demyx nodded and ran behind the back of the counter.

_I wonder how they're doing, I hope Roxas' brothers okay. I know! I should go see them, soon…Tifa's making me stay back Cries No. It's okay, I'll see them later, give them a BIG hug and everything will be okay! Bwahahaha._

"Here you go guys" Dem said with a laugh, practically throwing the two drinks at Leon and Cloud.

"Watch it Dem, man, how do you keep your job" Cloud asked, amazed.

"It's called talent tha-"

"That apparently you don't have" Cloud replied, sipping the addicting drink.

"I made a new friend!" Demyx said proudly, changing the subject. Taking a seat beside Leon, who grabbed his drink protectively.

"…" Cloud and Leon waited for Demyx to continue, apparently he was still slow in the head.

"Who?" Leon asked slowly.

"His name's Roxas" Dem said, blinding them with a smile. Cloud started chocking on his drink.

"What!? What's his name?"

"Roxas, he has a brother too!"

"And is that brother's name Sora?" Demyx nodded slowly, blinking in amazement, if Cloud knew without Demyx telling him, then Cloud must be physic. "Found them! See ya Dem, here, keep the change" Cloud said, throwing the note at Demyx.

Demyx snickered to himself.

"And he said I didn't have talent" He laughed tucking the note away in his pocket.

"Get back to work Demyx" Tifa called from behind the counter. "Breaks over"

"Okay!"

"You're going to have to calm down Roxas, he'll be okay" Axel said hugging Roxas close to him.

"But-But, it's my fault. Damn it, why am I so stupid. And you, you can use fire! Who does that!? And Sora's hurt! This wouldn't have happened if I met you and your group of friends and that stupid Demyx" Roxas said, pushing Axel away.

Roxas looked into Axels eyes and saw hurt, he was angry. He was confused, he didn't know what to think.

"Ax, look I'm sorry"

"No, it's fine. I've got to go Roxas, I'll see you later" Axel said walking away, refusing to look back even once.

"Wait, weren't you going to wait here with me…until the doctor came…And you're gone"

Riku came out of the door a moment later.

"How is he?" Roxas asked slowly, bitting his bottom lip. Riku smiled sadly, folding his arms.

"He should be okay" Riku answered, smiling brightly.

"Did he forgive you or something, you seem awful bubbly"

"Yeah"

"Can we see him?" Riku nodded, Roxas sighed, relieved. He walked into the room silently, frightened almost.

"Sora" Roxas breathed, seeing his brother smiling up at him. Roxas knew that smile, it was lonely.

"Hey, I'm sorry Roxas" Roxas felt the tears building up. He collapsed by his brothers side, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you, it was such a stupid thing to do Sora. So stupid" Roxas said through the tears.

Sora just smiled and pulled Roxas into a tight hug.

"But we're okay"

"When will they let you out?" Roxas asked after a while, stilling clutching onto his brother"

"Tomorrow" Sora said, looking up at Riku with a bright smile.

--

**And wouldn't that suck if that was the ending. So many things left undone. Why are Leon and Cloud after our two cute and fluffy twins. And why hasn't Demyx gotten fired yet. Perhaps, next time, we'll find out.**


	8. Touch Down Turn Around

-1**Hey, this is for you all…it's taken forever but BAM! I've gotten an idea…What exactly has Cloud been up to…? Very cute AkuRoku moment as well as SoRiku…well, a little less SoRiku and more AkuRoku. But enjoy. This is to all the fans of the story. WOO! I love you all! *GLOMPS***

**END COMMENT**

**-------------------------------**

Sora let out a sigh of fresh air and glomped Riku almost as soon as they exited the hospital. Riku just smirked and shook his head.

"I cannot believe they let you out"

"I can't believe I feel this good!" Sora said with a grin stretching from ear to ear. Roxas had left before Sora had been given the all clear, and it was obvious where he had went. "Ya think they'll make up?"

"They're together?" Riku asked with an eyebrow raised. Sora nodded and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

"It's good for Roxas, I've never seen him so content before with anyone other then me. Even when he used to hang out with Hayner and the others he would usually just sit and listen to them. And ever since…that time…he hasn't talked to anyone! But he talks to Axel, like, actually talks to the guy. It's like a miracle"

"Yeah, so…do you trust the guy? I mean, if he ain't trustworthy, I wouldn't let him go anywhere near Roxas" Riku muttered darkly, Sora smirked slightly. The two guys hated each other.

Sora shrugged and let go of Riku.

"Like you're the one to talk" Riku stopped in mid-step, his heart clenched with regret. Sora stopped ahead of Riku but didn't turn around.

"Sora-" Riku began but was quickly cut off by the said boy.

Sora turned around and grinned from ear to ear.

"I told you I forgave you, but, I'm so going to black mail you for it" Riku groaned inwardly, but, he knew he deserved it. He caught up with Sora and began walking in step with the other. "So, who's a better kisser, me or Roxas…wait…I don't think I want to know that…"

Riku simply laughed.

-----------------------------

Roxas knocked nervously on the thick wooden door in front of him, he swallowed nervously and knocked again.

'_Maybe I should go, he wouldn't want to see me. Considering how much of a jackass I've been to him. I shouldn't even like him…but I've insulted him twice in the past two days, the least I can do is apologise'_

He shuffled from foot to foot, either no one was home…or he had definitely been rejected.

'_What am I thinking, just go. Never see him again' _Roxas stopped mid-thought, never see Axel again, he'd seen the guy almost everyday since the incident, there was no way that he could suddenly stop. It was as if he was addicted to the guy. Roxas shook his head. '_Just go,' _Roxas slowly began backing away from the steps when the huge door swung upon.

Axel appeared, wearing an unbuttoned black top that showed the muscles that a guy that skinny shouldn't be able to possess. The casual jeans went too big for Axel and Roxas noted that he used a piece of rope for compensation. His whole attire screamed rich, all except the rope, that one Roxas was still trying to figure out.

Roxas felt a blush rise in his face.

The guy only just woke up, it was ten 'o' clock, honestly, who sleeps in this late.

But that was Axel alright, hot, sexy…Roxas' trail of thought has been temporary disabled due to naughty thoughts.

"R-Roxas? What are you doing here?" Axel dishevelled red hair made him look that much more attractive to Roxas. The boy couldn't tear his eyes away from Axel, even if he wanted to, all thoughts and reasons of why he was there was forgotten. "Earth to Roxy" Axel waved a hand in front of the boy's face with his trademark smile plastered on his face. "Like what you see, hey?"

Roxas shook his head, coming back to his senses. He bowed.

"IjustwanttosayI'msorryforbeingacompletejackass,pleaseforgiveme. Istillwanttogooutwithyou-" Once he realised what he had just said he decided to repeatedly hit his head against his hand with the mantra of '_stupid, stupid, stupid'_ running through his mind. Axel smiled and pulled the embarrassed boy into his arms. Axel bent down so that his head rested on Roxas' nest of blonde hair.

"Apology accepted" He whispered, a shiver ran down Roxas' spine and he cursed himself underneath his breath. And with that Axel picked the boy up and carried him inside.

"Ax-Axel, what are you doing?"

"It's too cold out here, I'm…well, we're going up to my bedroom. You woke me up, you know" Axel said in a very matter-of-fact tone. Roxas blushed even harder and looked away, trying very hard not to look at the other's very bare, very appealing stomach.

"Sorry, I'll go" Axel just laughed.

"Pfft, that's just your mind thinking" Roxas just groaned and allowed himself to be carried up the stairs. "Oh yeah, how's Sora? I sorta…bolted on you. You're fault though"

"You said you forgave me" Axel pecked the boy's lips, licked his own and smiled.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I can't use it against you. We were almost technically going out when you kissed that silver haired jackass of a stuck up son a bitch"

"Sora would kick your ass if he heard you say that" Axel laughed and Roxas couldn't but smile, the air around Axel was just so, electric. Not to mention addictive… "I think you're making me think like a girl. That's a punishable offence you know?"

"Is it now, what punishment do you see fit for me…or should I be the one who gets to make up the punishment, all things considered, seems pretty fair to me. Open the door for me will ya" Roxas noticed that they had arrived at another friggen huge door.

"You're bedroom has a nice door" He muttered absent-mindedly and turned the door handle.

"Heh, if you think that's great you should see my bed!"

"I don't think that'd be the best thing about your roo…" '_Mother trucker that's a big bed! He doesn't even need all that space!' _The room itself was decorated with the combined colours of red and black, the walls; Black, the skirting boards; red, the ceiling; black.

There was a dresser that blocked the full view of the window, with the bed against the wall. The blankets on the bed were in a bunch, proof that he really had just awoken. The blanket had a random pattern with red and black. One pillow was black, the other red.

Roxas noted in the back of his mind that if Axel were to have some crazy obsession, this had to of been it. There was a cupboard for more space, another door which must've lead to somewhere…probably a bathroom.

"IT'S FRIGGEN HUGE!"

"I told you it's a nice bed" Axel said with a confidence few others had; him, Demyx, Riku and Sora topped the list…but then Sora was more devoted at proving somehow that his theories were correct, some Roxas never wanted to know about ever again. And Riku was more of a pretty boy, everyone just agreed with him, didn't matter on what. Once they had a test just to see how well it worked. Riku, Sora and himself were standing in a park, Riku was randomly talking to people, random people and asked them questions. All had agreed, even the guy Riku asked to jump off a bridge…

Luckily the guy survived, but Riku did never go to that park again. There was nothing that Roxas could confidently say about Demyx, he barely knew the guy. But Axel, the air was always about him, Roxas wondered what Axel was like alone, with no one watching him.

'_That would be a sight to see'_, Roxas thought, he nodded slightly in agreement with his own thoughts. He had been so zoned out he didn't realise that Axel had put him down so that he was sitting on the bed with Axel was standing before him, watching the boy with a puzzled expression.

"Do you zone out a lot?" Roxas shrugged.

"Sometimes" Axel seemed in be in contemplation of something that Roxas would have bet to be the 'punishment' Roxas snickered, all of it was just _so_ random.

"Alright! I've decided my punishment, you have no choice but to put up with it haha" Axel bent down and gently pushed Roxas back onto the bed. Roxas gulped silently but everything else in the room became oblivious, only Axel and himself existed.

Axel smiled and kissed Roxas with an eagerness that surprised even the red head, Roxas just closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Axel's body bringing him closer.

All the insults and semi arguments forgotten, Roxas was _so _glad he chose to come.

Then Axel's phone rang.

Roxas froze, although it took Axel a little while longer to realise that the annoying tone was actually his own phone. Roxas propped himself on his elbows and stared at Axel while the other was looking around..

"Axel…are you going to answer that?" Axel smiled gently and shrugged.

"Might as well," He reached over to the bed side table and flicked the phone open before pressing it up against his ear. "Yo?" Roxas let himself fall back onto the bed. He blinked up at Axel, he thought about moving, but Axel was sort of still laying on top of him.

"Hmm? That so…you know a Roxas and Sora too?" Roxas raised an eyebrow up at the red head by now Roxas was the oblivious one to Axel. "Cloud…why do you seem so angry?" Roxas froze under Axel.

'_Cloud!' _Then in the back of his mind all his could think clearly was; run, run, run the fuck away. Roxas was shaking, his whole body quivered in fear of the name. Axel noticed, looking down at the younger boy. The blue eyes full of fear.

"Listen, Cloud, I'll…call ya back or whatever" He hung up before the other end had a chance to reply. "Roxas…what's wrong?" Roxas pushed Axel off of him and stood up, away from Axel, eyes shooting dagers.

"You know him! Axel!"

Axel grabbed Roxas by the shoulders lightly, but enough to cause the boy to get a grip on reality.

"What about him Roxas!? I won't know unless you tell me, I'm only a pyromaniac, I ain't physic" The very Roxas Axel knew was breaking down before him, his eyes became almost lifeless, like the first time they had met.

"He…had something to do with…" Roxas went quiet, Axel's eyes widened and he pulled Roxas roughly into a hug.

"It's alright Roxas, that motherfuckers going to pay"

"But…" Roxas sniffed. "He wasn't alone"

"Was he with another guy?" Roxas shook his head and sobbed into Axel chest.

"There was more then two…maybe five…I don't know! Axel! I don't know" The tears were flowing from the boy's pale face. Axel felt his heart twist with compassion for the other. But there was nothing else Axel could right then, all he could do was hold onto Roxas and hope that he wasn't beyond repair.

"How did he know Sora's name Roxas, I need to know" Roxas nodded.

"I…screamed for Sora…they saw a picture in my wallet…Axel…I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"Shh, it ain't your fault alright, it's gonna be okay" The boy continued to sob, they emptied him until he had nothing else to give, and then he fell asleep exhausted in Axel's arm.

Pay back time.

----------------------------

**Comment? Review? Give me cookies? Flame me alive? Just please, please, give me something! Oh, and remember to smile ^_^**


	9. Just Another Night

Axel leant against the wall, his eyes half lidded. He was so fucking sick of sitting around and waiting. He glanced down at Roxas and sighed. The boy was still unconscious on the bed. Axel tapped his foot absent-mindedly, no one had ever made him this agitated before.

Nor this worried.

He had known Cloud nearly all his life, they weren't best friends, not even close friends. But...but it was Cloud.

How could Cloud do something like this was beyound Axel's capability of understanding. Leon sure, he could understand that, if Leon was actually involved at all.

But, Cloud had substance, he had honour, if Zack taught Cloud anything at least it was that. However, that would've meant that whoever did actually do that...or.

Axel growled. Cloud couldn't have been the main perpetrator, although he wouldn't bet much money on it. He hadn't hung around Cloud for a long time, and people change.

Axel banged his head backwards on the wall. He was getting no where, he had no idea how Roxas knew Cloud's name. If it was spoken during...that, then maybe. But, there seemed to be more fear behind those blue eyes then Roxas seemed to lead on.

Or perhaps he was just over analizing all this shit. He dragged out his phone and dialled someone who was actually able to think clearly, and logically.

"I hope you do realise the time, Axel...so, what do you want?" The voice droned on the other end, completely emotionless. Axel contemplated saying a sarcastic remark but let it drop, this was more important right now.

"Look, I wanna know what Cloud's been up to in the past month or so, hell, even in the past year. Just, you know him more then me. Please, and you can't tell him" There was a long pause.

"I've never heard you plead before, or get straight to business. Must be important"

"Yeah, and I'm sort of in a rush"

"You do realise you're the one that asked for my help" Axel groaned in annoyance, closed his eyes and opened them again slowly.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Just please"

"Alright. I don't know. Lately, and I mean past few months lately, he's been more secret with his time. Why don't you go straight to the source? If you really wanna know..."

"You don't understand the concept of sneaky, do you?"

"I don't understand a lot of things according to you and I really can't tell you any more. I realise why you're asking though. And all I can tell you is this; Demyx said they came in to the cafe, they, as in Leon and Cloud, and once Demyx mentioned Roxas' name, they knew instantly that that was the Roxas they were looking for. Especially since he had a twin brother named Sora. Now, I've got work to do"

There was another pause and he quietly added. "Sometimes it's best not to get too involved. You understand me, right Axel?" Axel knew that what he meant was, 'it could get very ugly, and I'm worried about you without voicing it because that's the kind of emo person I am' Well, more or less anyway.

"Yeah, yeah" Axel closed his phone and huffed. 'Go straight to the source my ass!' He thought, trying very hard to refrain from going all supanova, or not burning the building down at least.

Then he thought of something that Zexion had said. Frowning, he walked over to Roxas and gently roused him from his sleep. Roxas' eyes focused on him, he frowned, almost confused.

"...Axel?"

"Roxas. I know...you might not want to. But, I need you to tell me the whole story. If Cloud is really after you, for God knows what reason, then he will find you. You can't lie to me anymore about this, if you want my help. You need to tell me everything"

"Who was that?" Demyx asked, smiling brightly. Even at two in the morning, even half asleep Demyx still managed to shine. Zexion found it annoying, almost. But he found it more endearing, so it didn't matter at all that it annoyed him.

"Just Axel" Demyx pouted.

"He called you but not me, that's not fair!" Then he stared at Zexion with such focus and clarity he had only shown the other. "What happened? Is Roxas alright?" Zexion looked at him, and sighed. He smiled lightly, the edges of his mouth tilted slightly in a way that Demyx adored so much.

"He'll be fine, he has Axel with him" Zexion said, reasurring, hoping. Who knows, Cloud was unstable for a while after Zack passed away. And maybe during that time he might've gotten himself into trouble that was way too big for him to deal with.

He knew Cloud since they were kids, they lived on the same street. Always hanging out. It was always the six of them; Cloud, Leon, Zack, Larxene, Axel and himself.

"But-"

"Let's leave it be for now, we'll just watch from a distance. If things get worse then-" Demyx cut him off, something that Demyx had never done before.

"Zexion! How can you say that! How can we just watch! If Cloud really did hurt Roxas, then why would you even just sit by and let things play out! I know you're studying to be a scientist, but these are your friends! Not toys or expriements! I know you don't know Roxas all that well, but...Axel will do anything to protect him! You know that. And if you're just going to sit by and watch while one of you best friends gets hurt, maybe even killed. Then, I can't be here while that happens. I have to help. You know what Cloud is capable of." Demyx's eyes softened, Zexion had never seen them so lonely before.

Demyx stood and walked from the room without giving Zexion another glance. It was hard to believe they were together, or that they fitted so perfectly. But, maybe they didn't fit as well as he had thought, maybe it had been an illusion.

Zexion didn't try to stop him, instead he watched him leave.

He wondered when this all became so wrong. It used to be nice, it used to be so...nice.

"Sora, what are you doing up? It's three thirty?" Riku whispered, whiping sleep from his eyes. Sora looked down at him and smiled gently, but that smile was hiding something. "Sora?"

"I'm sorry Riku, It's nothing"

"You don't get up this early in the morning to stare out the window, are you worried about Roxas? He's fine, he's at Axel's, remember?" Sora nodded sombre, he turned to Riku and gave him a look. Riku frowned. He had never seen Sora show that face before.

"There's something, I need to tell you."

**A/N: Things are finally heating up...after several years of this fic, could it nearly be over! Thanks so much everyone, this chapter is for you**


End file.
